Clouds, Trampolines, and Teenagers
by DisneyLover903
Summary: This takes place when Chad and Sonny are 13. They both live in Wisconsin and they have been best friends. Chap 2 is when they are 16 in Hollywood. CHANNY 2 or 3-shot! Please review!
1. Wisconsin

**AN: Here is a one-shot that I though of when I was jumping on my trampoline with my little brother. Enjoy! **

Two teenagers sat in a suburban backyard in rural Wisconsin. Each only about 13, they laid on the ground staring up into the sky, watching the clouds roll by. It was a boy and a girl. The girl was still fairly young looking. Her long brown hair complimented her skin perfectly. Her deep chocolate eyes seemed to go forever, swirling into nothing but sweetness. Her chest hadn't quite developed yet but she was ok with that. She always had a positive attitude. Her name was Sonny Munroe, the funny girl from Wisconsin. Sonny's best friend lay beside her. He had shaggy blond hair and the deepest of blue eyes. His name was Chad Dylan Cooper.

The best friends have been together for as long as the two could remember. They spent everyday after school with each other. When they were sick, they took care of each other. They never missed seeing each other. Everyday they would come back to Sonny's house and they would play until night fell over the small town. After, they would stare up into the stars and spot constellations, even creating their own. One time they fell asleep looking up into the sky, and their parents accidently left them out there to freeze. They ended up on top of each other from being so cold.

Sitting up and staring the clouds was different. Spotting shapes crawl across the sky seemed to bring them together. Sonny felt as if she was living the dream, living in a fairytale. Chad sat up and gave her a smile. She received the message and they both stood up and they walked to the trampoline that Sonny had. He unzipped the netting around it and let Sonny through. He joined her ad they started to jump. They let out laughs and screams as they jumped and rolled around on the black tarp. Sonny's hair frazzled up from all the static electricity. Chad pointed and laughed, and she glared back at him. He apologized, and they continued to jump.

After what seemed like hours of jumping, they both let out a sigh and laid onto the trampoline. Continuing to watch the sky, Chad started to feel a funny feeling in his stomach. He felt like butterflies were having a party in there. As he glanced over to Sonny, the butterflies increased. He didn't know what the feeling was or what it meant. His muscles started to cramp and his hands started to sweat. Sonny glanced over and giggled. She knew what the feeling was, and she had it too. She has had it for a long time. She looked up into the sky. She saw an image rabbit, and it moved across the sky as if it were hopping.

Sonny liked interpretation. She believed that dreams and clouds meant something for a person. Seeing a rabbit in the sky meant good luck to her, and she hoped more pleasing signs would come. Next she saw a wave, apparently water. This signifies true spiritual connection. After that she saw a deer, this meant she was beautiful and graceful. Then she saw a dove fly across the sky. This made her heart rate increase, for the dove meant 3 things. Tranquility, intelligence, and love.

He sat up and looked over Chad who flashed another smile at her. She returned it with another smile. She stood up, shaking the whole trampoline an walked over to the entrance. She glanced back over to Chad and got lost in his eyes. Suddenly, she tripped over the cover on the trampoline. She fell onto the ground, landing on her left leg. Chad jumped up from wear he was laying and he walked over to the edge of the trampoline. He climbed down from the contraption and helped her up.

She winced in pain as she tried to stand on her legs. She collapsed and sat down under the trampoline. Chad adjusted her leg so she wasn't sitting on it anymore. Chad tried to make it so her leg wouldn't hurt anymore. He adjusted and grabbed his water bottle to make it cold on the wound. She winced in pain at the sudden adjustment in temperature. She stopped him from moving any more, and begged for her parents. He wanted to help her, but not get her parents. Chad didn't want to get in trouble.

As he was sitting under the trampoline his butterflies started to fly around again. His palms started to sweat again. He wiped his hands on the grass, trying to hide his embarrassment. Sony let out another giggle at his attempts. He let out a nervous laugh as he played along. Sonny stared at her leg and begged Chad to get her parents. Chad looked at her with sorry eyes, trying to think of another way to help her without bringing her parents into it. He moved closer to her so that she was leaning on him. She begged again, almost crying. It was time to get her parents.

He moved from his previous position and looked back at his crying best friends. He kissed her on the cheek and walked inside to get her parents. Sonny crawled out from under the trampoline, just using her arms. She laid back in the grass and stared back up into the sky. And she swore that she saw a cloud smile at her.

**AN: Sorry it's a little short, but this is one of many one-shots to come. Please review!**


	2. Remember

**AN: I** got some requests to continue, so I did. Here you go!

He didn't care. He didn't care for anyone but himself.

Then Sonny reappeared, and he couldn't remember her. They became enemies, no more happiness. But Chad still had his butterflies, they hadn't been this jumpy since the day Sonny broke her leg. His palms sweated and his face flushed when she passed, but Sonny's butterflies no longer existed. They left when he tore out her heart all that time ago. Now their conversations were full of hate. Chad still prayed that one day he would know why he felt this way about this new girl, and that deep down in her heart she felt the same way.

Sonny knew who Chad was, and she wasn't happy with what Hollywood had done to him. He was a jerk, but he turned into a major heartthrob. His blue eyes, they got bluer, his perfect hair became even more perfect. But if he was on the trampoline with her, he would be flipping out because of his hair and not making fun of hers. He changed, and no one liked it. Sonny's mom didn't even want her to hang out with him anymore.

Sonny was getting tired of Hollywood and it only been a year. She loved the show she was on, but she had no real friends. She missed Wisconsin. She missed Lucy, her trampoline, and she missed the old Chad. She missed the cloud dazing, and she even missed falling off the trampoline. She wanted to go back more than anything. She walked out of the studio and towards her car. She needed a mental break. She wanted to go back to basics, so that's what she did. She climbed on the top of her car and just sprawled out across the top. She saw the clouds rolling by and she pictured herself on her trampoline with her best friend at her side. She saw a dove float across. She was at peace.

Then she heard footsteps. They were approaching the car. Suddenly she was embarrassed to be lying down on top of her car. She sat up and looked over to see whose footsteps they were. Her look turned into a glare as she saw who it was. It was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. He walked up to the car and asked if he could join her. She agreed because otherwise it would be rude. He lied down next to her and his butterflies increased. His palms started to sweat and Sonny let out a giggle. He was reminding her of that day when she broke his leg.

Watching the clouds roll by, Chad couldn't help but feel like he had done this before. He had felt like this before. The butterflies, the laughs, the clouds, it was all familiar. He tried to remember, but it wouldn't come to him. His childhood perhaps? He did come from Wisconsin. He had a sudden urge to jump on a trampoline. Instinctively, he sat up and flashed one of his signature smiles. This was the only thing that didn't change in Hollywood. Sonny recognized that smile. She let out a small laugh and told Ca about the day she broke her leg. Chad remembered that day. He remembered everything about it.

He remembered Sonny, he remembered Wisconsin, and he remembered the trampoline and the backyard. He stared at Sonny and saw how much she changed. She looked much more mature. She filled out and shortened her hair, but her personality was the same, though his changed. He felt guilty. She stared back at her and asked why. He told her about his best friend. She sat up and looked back at him. He leaned in and kissed her. His butterflies picked up in speed and so did hers. It was like the were back in Wisconsin.

**AN: Thanks for readaing, please review!**


	3. New Story on Fiction  Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
